Screaming Skulls
The Screaming Skulls were a formerly Loyalist Space Marine Chapter known as the Calix Chapter, which were created during an unknown Founding and of uncertain origin. During some unknown point in history, the Calix Chapter broke their oaths of fealty to the Imperium of Man following the so-called Massacre of Ravenscar and willingly followed the Ruinous Powers into damnation. Following their actions, they were declared Excommunicate Traitoris by the High Lords of Terra. After their fall to Chaos they became the Renegade warband known as the Screaming Skulls. Following their involvement in the Constantinus Iconoclasm, their fate remains unknown. Notable Calix Chapter Members *'Ghorgoth the Oppressor' - Formerly known as Dvar Ghorgoth, he served as the former Chapter Master of the Calix Chapter. He later spat on his oaths of fealty to the Emperor and willingly led his Chapter into damnation following the Massacre of Ravenscar. Becoming known as Ghorgoth the Oppressor, Scourge of World, he later renamed his Renegade Chapter the Screaming Skulls. During the Constantinus Iconoclasm that occurred within the Viridis Sector in 746.M41, he came to the former capital world of Nova Terra, now renamed Constantinium, along with other Chaos Champions and warbands by the dozens, to test themselves against the upstart known as Constantinus the Liberator. Within the capital city's arena, known as the Palace of Testing, they competed against one another. Only the most worthy champions received the honour of engaging in their own trial by combat against the master of Constantinium. The prize they fought for was a worthy reward indeed. The winner claimed all that the vanquished possessed -- his warriors, his wargear, his battlefleets and even those worlds that paid him fealty. But the master of Constantinium had not lost a battle yet, as some said that the Liberator had been marked out by the Ruinous Powers. Unperturbed, the Packmaster of the Screaming Skulls issued a personal challenge to the Liberator to face him in personal combat. Constantinus eagerly accepted and faced the upstart Chaos Lord in a deadly duel. To the victor, the spoils -- the war-host of the vanquished. This included his men, fighting machines, unholy relics, slaves, battleships and all worlds that were his dominion. Ghorgoth accepted the Liberator's terms. With that the two champions brought their weapons to bear, and fought one another in a deadly melee. But ultimately, the Packmaster was outmatched, and was laid low by the Liberator. The war-hosts of the Oppressor passed over into the hands of the victor. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Calix Chapter's colours are not listed in current Imperial records. As the Screaming Skulls, these Chaos Space Marines wore a hodgepodge of armour of conquered victims, or that scavenged during raids on worlds where mighty battles had once taken place. Others combined plate artifice by the Heretek-magi of the Auretian Schism with relics that were rumoured to date back even as far as the Dark Age of Technology. There were those who also still wore pieces of vulgar armour they once brought with them from their primitive home worlds. Chapter Badge The Calix Chapter's badge is not listed in current Imperial records, but as the Screaming Skulls they bore the mark of the eight-pointed star of Chaos with a halved human skull set at its centre. Canon Conflict In the '' Hive of the Dead'' (Path To Victory #1 Gamebook) by C.Z. Dunn, it states that the Screaming Skulls were a formerly Loyalist Space Marine Chapter that went renegade after being converted to the worship of the Plague God Nurgle by the infamous Death Guard Plague Marine Korpharact the Contaminated during the 13th Black Crusade. It is unknown at this time whether or not this is one and the same Screaming Skulls warband, or an entirely separate entity. Sources *'' Hive of the Dead'' (Path To Victory #1) - Gamebook, by C.Z. Dunn *''Treacheries of the Space Marines'' (Anthology), "Liberator," by Jonathan Green Category:S Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions